1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a universal body exercise unit. More specifically, the invention relates to such an exercise unit wherein driving force of one part of the body acts against a restraining force of a different part of the body to exercise both parts of the body. The exercise unit of the invention is completely safe, completely portable and relatively inexpensive.
2. Description of Prior Art
Although it is known to exercise by applying the driving force of one part of a body to act against the restraining force of another part of the body, for example, the hands of an exerciser can be disposed so that the palms of the hands face each other and one hand pushes down while the other pushes up, these exercises are performed without the aid of any apparatus so that only certain restricted parts of the body can be exercised in this way.
Exercise apparatus typically consists of an external force, which constitutes the restraining force, against which the driving force of different parts of the body are acted on. For example, barbells constitute such a restraining force as do weights drawn through a pulley. In stationary bicycles, the restraining force is a brake or the like applied to the wheel of the bicycle.
Such apparatus are, of course, relatively expensive and not very portable. In addition, such apparatus can be dangerous if an exerciser tries to lift too heavy a weight or applies too large a braking force. In attempting to overcome the restraining force, the exerciser can easily hurt himself.
In addition, such apparatus can be used only in specialized locations such as gymnasiums, which is not always convenient. For example, they could not be easily used in an office or other workplace or in the living room of a home.
Further, such apparatus are typically specialized for the exercise of only specific parts of the body.